A switch is generally connected with a lamp to turn on or off the lamp. Currently, with the progress of technology, some switches are further provided with a brightness adjusting function to meet diversified lighting needs. However, the switch of the existing lamp is usually fixed on the wall, when a user wants to turn on or off the lamp or adjust light of the lamp, he/she has to go near the switch to perform the corresponding operation, which is very inconvenient.